Stubborn Imprint
by fmfg
Summary: Sequel to Unusual Imprint and Broken Imprint-Felix and Leah's twin girls are grown. Tala is blindsided by Embry with his declaration of love for her, but she doesn't feel the same, or does she?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to Unusual Imprint and Broken Imprint. Tala and Nina are Felix and Leah's twins, who are fully grown. Rosalie and Emmett adopted hybrids, Liam and Arian, and there is reference to Broken Imprint where Arian, Tala, Nina, and Renesmee were kidnapped as children-which is a part of Broken Imprint's story line.**

 **Prologue, Tala's point of view:**

"I can't do this," I said. "I can't do this, Embry."

"Can't or won't?" he asked, folding his arms across his lean chest.

"What do you mean by that?" I pressed my mouth into a firm line.

"Either you can't or won't be with me?" he nearly shouted. "I'm tired of waiting for you to make up your mind."

"I can't, Embry," I whispered.

"Why not?" His voice was firm.

"Because …" My voice trailed off before I whispered, "I can't."

His eyes narrowed at me, stinging me. He turned and stormed out of the room, the walls rattled as he slammed the door, shattering my heart into a thousand pieces. What had I just done?

 **Nine months earlier:**

I ran through the trees, green and brown just a blur as I pushed my body quickly through the forest. Taking a deep breath, I smelled the earth, the pack, and the sweet scent of vampires that I identified as my family. Pressing my nose to the ground, I tried to identify any new vampires as I ran through our land. As usual, the familiar scent of the land, pack members, and family could be found. 

_Hey, kid,_ Uncle Jake thought, _I need you to run north._

 _You go it, Uncle Jake!_ I thought.

 _You make me feel old when you call me that,_ he thought back.

 _You are old, Uncle Jake,_ I replied.

He snorted and thought, _I can still beat you, kid._

I rolled my eyes, as I moved north, my muscles burning as I forced myself to run faster. Over the next half an hour, I ran, growing tired until Uncle Seth phased and relieved me of my watch. When I approached my house, I phased and pulled on my clothes; a pair of shorts and a tank top. I let myself into the house, the smell of breakfast being cooked. When I entered the kitchen, Dad stood at the stove, flipping pancakes while a large stack was on the counter next to him. My mouth watered at the sight. Daddy was the best cook, and he usually made extra on the mornings I had patrol.

"Hi, Daddy," I said, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and draining it.

"Hey, honey," he said, smiling at me as he poured more batter onto the pan. "How was your patrol?"

"Fine." I shrugged. "Slow, and I have no idea why Uncle Jake still has us patrol, honestly."

As Daddy put the last pancake onto the plate and turned around "He needs to keep the family safe."

I sighed, briefly remembering the fight that happened between our family and the coven Arian was from originally, and I shuttered as I remembered phasing after my sister, cousins, and I were kidnapped-there was a lot of emotional and physical trauma from that experience. Luckily, we were safe and their coven was destroyed.

"I'm sorry," Daddy said, wrapping me in his arms.

"It's okay," I replied, hugging him back. "I'm safe now."

"I just don't want you to get those nightmares again," he admitted.

"And if I do, I'll handle it," I said.

"I miss the days where you'd run to your daddy after a nightmare," he said.

I smiled up at him. "I know," I said, "but you'll always be my daddy and I'll always be your little girl."

"Thanks, kiddo." He kissed my cheek.

"I'm going for a quick shower," I said. "Don't let Mom eat all of the pancakes."

"I won't," he replied, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Smiling, I went upstairs and took a hot shower, which soothed my aching muscles and washed off the caked on mud that covered my body. Even though I tried to be careful, I always seemed to get covered in mud. By the time I came downstairs, Mom and Dad sat at the table as Mom cutting into a large stack of pancakes with plate of bacon beside her.

My plate, which was piled high with food, sat at my spot. "Thanks for breakfast, Daddy," I said, kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome," he replied as I sat to Mom and started eating and filling her in on my patrol.

"Ugg," Nina, my twin sister, said as she came into the kitchen, her hair in a bun with her pajamas on. "I don't know how you can be morning people."

"I'm technically a night person," Daddy joked, making Nina and I roll our eyes at his 'dad joke'.

"It's a good thing you make great coffee, Daddy," Nina said, pouring herself a large cup before sitting down.

"Are you sure you aren't hungry?" Daddy asked her, and she shook her head as she took a sip.

"Still full from hunting the other day," she admitted, sitting next to Daddy. "Plus, I'll be eating at the bonfire tonight."

"Thank goodness you made extra, Daddy. I'm starving from patrol," I said, putting a few more pancakes onto my plate.

"It's a good thing your sister 'eats' mostly blood," Daddy said dryly, eyeing my twin.

"Can't help it if I have better taste." Nina smirked at me, and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Now girls," Daddy said.

Smiling, I finished off my pancakes, glancing at the clock as I realized how little time I had left before I had to be at work. Stuffing the last bite of food into my mouth, I stood, taking my plate to the sink. "I'll see you guys later; I have a class to teach soon," I said, pulling out my phone to text Embry as my parents and sister said their goodbyes.

 _Will you set up the mats for me?_ I texted him.

 _Yes, already here,_ was the reply.

 _See you soon,_ I told him by the time I laced up my shoes. Grabbing my keys, I got in my car and drove to the gym Embry and I opened six months ago, and I loved working here with my best friend. I quickly opened the front door and put my keys behind the front desk when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me as I stood.

"Morning," a deep voice rumbled into my ear.

Smiling, I turned in his arms and leaned up to kiss my boyfriend. "Good morning," I replied.

"And it is," he smiled at me, showing off his white teeth as his dark brown eyes sparkled down at me, "and it's a good thing too because I'll have to put up with your scary sister and brother-in-law will be there." Even though we set up the cover for my parents, calling them my sister and brother-in-law, it was still jarring to calling them that. There were a couple of close calls being around people outside of the family.

I laughed as I pulled away from him and pulled out my yoga mat from underneath the front desk. "We've been dating for four months now, and they still scare you?" I asked and he nodded. "I guess I'll have to make it up to you then."

"That sounds like a plan." He winked at me before leaning down to give me a kiss again.

"Tala, I have you mats set up," Embry said as he walked toward us from the room that was set aside for classes.

"Thanks. I'll see you later, Chris," I said to my boyfriend.

He nodded, and I could feel his eyes on me as I walked away, making me feel smug.

"You hurt her, and I'll break your neck," I heard Embry say softly just as I went into our class room as I shook out the yoga mat.

I frowned; it wasn't like Embry to be protective of me.

 **Reviews are lovely.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tala's point of view:**

My fingers intertwined with Chris' as we walked down first beach toward my family, who were spread out along our favorite stretch of beach. My uncles were putting wood on the fire, making the flames grow larger. I swallowed when I spotted Daddy standing away from the crowd with his arms folded. When he spotted us, I could see his frown deepen. He was in protective dad mode, and he didn't approve of me dating Chris. He probably hoped that something would happen between Embry and me, but I doubt it ever would. He was my best friend and big brother to me.

"There's your brother-in-law giving me the death glare again," Chris muttered. "He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," I mumbled as I looked at my 'brother-in-law' as Chris knew him. When Chis snorted, I said, "Okay, he doesn't like you."

"I knew it," he teased me, flashing his white smile at me.

"I think I like you for the both of us," I said.

"I knew it," he repeated, making me laugh and stopping us to kiss me firmly.

I gave him a few kisses, but stopped as I felt self-consciences of my family watching us. An unsettled feeling flooded me, but I pushed it aside as I walked toward the bonfire, steering clear of Dad.

"Hey, Chris," Embry said, shaking his hand when we came by the bonfire.

"Hey, man," Chris replied, and when they dropped their hands Chris wrapped his muscled arm around me. "Thanks for inviting me tonight."

"It's no problem," Embry replied, stuffing his hands into his jeans. "You and Tala have been dating for a while now, so you may as well get to know the family."

I beamed at my imprint, knowing he'd be the most supportive of the two of us. Embry and I exchanged a smile as we discussed work and Embry quickly drew Chris into a debate about sports with Quil and Brady.

"I'm going to get us something to eat, babe," I said, and reaching up, I kissed his cheek.

"Make sure to save food for me!" he called out as I walked away.

I waved my hand at him as I rolled my eyes. When I stepped up to the long table filled with food, Daddy stepped up next to me.

"Hi, Daddy," I said to him as he started to fill a plate. "Grabbing a plate for Mom?"

"Yep. How are you and your _boyfriend_ doing?" he asked.

"You know, he mentioned about something about my scary brother-in-law," I teased him.

"Good. The little punk needs give me the respect. Too bad he doesn't know about me being in the Volturi," he said, placing rolls onto the plate.

I snorted. "You're funny, Daddy."

I sighed. "You know me, kid." He nudged me with his elbow. "I love you and your sister."

"I know, Daddy." I smiled up him. "We love you too."

"As long as you don't forget it," he muttered. "So, are you going to stay with your boyfriend tonight?" he asked gruffly.

"Probably." I shrugged. "And we have plans on going for a hike tomorrow too."

"I guess I won't stay up, kid," he said.

"Ugg," I replied, rolling my eyes at his dad joke. "Daddy, you don't sleep."

"How could I forget?" He winked at me.

I snorted and walked away, carrying two platefuls of food. I found Chris sitting on a blanket, leaning back on his arms. A lopsided grin covered his face as he saw me approach, and my heart leaped out of my chest. With a smile on my face, I handed my boyfriend his plate and sat next to him.

"This looks great," he commented as he picked up his fork.

"It should be," I replied. "My aunt Emily and Felix made most of this food."

"And if he's cooking, it'll be incredible, as usual," he said, digging into the food.

"You have no idea what it's like to live with him," I said. "His cooking is always incredible."

"And you manage to stay in such great shape too," he teased, winking at me, and I laughed again.

"Can't help it if I have great genes."

"I'll say," he muttered into my ear, making me smile. "It's a good thing I have great genes too, right?"

"It is, but we both know I could take you."

He snorted. "You wish, babe."

"And who quit first at that physical trainer's class we went to?" I teased.

"That guy had it out for me," he protested, making me laugh again.

"You're full of it," I teased.

"That' what you always say when you know I'm right," I retorted.

"I guess I can't argue with you," he replied, giving me the lopsided smile again.

"True. Glad you learned that."

He gave me a kiss on the cheek, and I knew if we were alone, I'd give him a proper kiss. We ate, as Embry, Uncle Quil, and Clare joined us. I smiled at Clare when Uncle Quil took her hand; she had a crush on him for the last year, but I knew he wouldn't tart to date her until her eighteenth birthday, which was just a few weeks ago. I was happy for them.

"Will we see you tomorrow?" Embry asked Chris.

Chris nodded at him. "Not until the afternoon though; I have a kick box cardio class, then I several clients that I'll be training after that."

"How come he gets to come in late," Embry protested, giving me a mock glare.

"It helps he's dating me," I teased back.

Embry snorted.

"Just think, I have to put up with her crap," Chris said.

Embry and Uncle Quil laughed as I punched Chris' shoulder, holding back from punching him with my full strength.

"Ouch, woman!" Chris protested.

"Told you, I could take you," I teased.

He gave me a smile, giving me a quick kiss. I leaned against his side as we talked late into the night. Eventually, we left, holding hands. As we entered Chris' small house, I felt as if I were being watched. I looked over my shoulders, not seeing anyone there.

"You okay, babe?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Just thought I saw something."

I went into the house, with the feeling I knew who was watching me. I shook it off though, knowing I was being stupid.

 **Embry's point of view:**

I ran through the forest, keeping my nose to the ground as I felt Jacob phase out, leaving me alone in wolf form-one of the rare times I was alone in this body. I ran fast, anger bubbling through me. He was going to be with my Tala, and I shuttered, wishing I was alone with her at my house. Chris' face ran through my mind as he wore the smug smile as he led Tala into his house just before she turned to look toward where I was; luckily, I ran before she could see me. She'd kill me if she knew I was spying on her and Chris.

I held back a howl of pain, tripping over my feet instead. I couldn't do this anymore as a shutter ran through my body. _I_ should be with Tala tonight. _I_ should be taking her home, and the worse part was that I liked Chris. By the time the sun started to rise, I went home and changed, my heart still aching.

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the mix up! Here is the right chapter, and from Embry's point of view, four weeks later:**

"Hey, Embry," Tala said, coming into the club as I scanned an ID of a client. I felt my heart leap as she walked toward me in a tank top that formed to her toned body.

I forced myself to look up at her face and replied, "Hey, Tal. We still on to train with Jasper after work?"

"Yes," she replied, yawning.

"Did you get enough sleep last night," I asked, leaning against the counter as she pulled out her yoga mat. "You didn't end up running a patrol, did you?"

She shook her head as she stood. "Chris and I got into a fight last night after he blew me off and came home late," she explained before mumbling, "again."

"Really? Doesn't seem like him," I said. An uneasy feeling settled into my chest; something was wrong with Tala.

"No it isn't, and he's been avoiding me for the past week," she said in a low voice. The hair stood on the back of my neck as she finished talking; her eyes were filled with pain, but she quickly pushed it aside. "I'm sure he'll come around," she muttered as she pushed past me, with a determined look in her eyes.

Sighing, I sat heavily down at one of the chairs behind the front desk. I rubbed my neck as I watched her set up for her yoga class. She smiled as she talked with clients, but I could tell it was forced; her eyes didn't shine and sparkle and shine like they did when she was happy and working with clients. Folding my arms, I watched her as she started her class, but eventually I had to look away as her body moved through the yoga poses. She was beautiful, and she had no idea how gorgeous she was, and I didn't want to be caught staring at my best friend. My heart ached at the fact that she saw me as a brother. Standing, I greeted my next client, but my mind worried about Tala, and through my imprint on her, I could feel that something was wrong; this Chris thing was weighing heavily one her.

"I hope we can hire someone to clean this place," Tala muttered at the end of the day as we gathered our cleaning supplies.

"We should be able to soon since business is finally taking off," I replied. "Maybe next month? Did you get the bleach?"

"Shoot," Tala muttered when we placed the towels, buckets, and various cleaning supplies onto the front counter. "I think I left the bleach in Chris' car. I'm going to have to go get it."

"Want help?" I asked.

She snorted. "May as well; there are too many people here still to see me carrying all of that bleach on my own."

"You always complain about not being able to use your own strength," I muttered as she grabbed a set of keys and went to the parking lot that we used outback. I followed her as she shot me a glare.

"I loathe it," she said. "I like showing humans what to do, but think of how much we could do when we train here on our own."

"Isn't that why Jasper and your dad train you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"True." She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe we could use the club after hours though? I'm dying to practice using equipment though without worrying about having to pretend we're human."

"I'm not busy tonight," I replied. "Do you have to patrol tonight?"

"No, but we'll have to come back after I'm done with Uncle Jasper," she said as I held the door open for her, but her eyes narrowed as soon as she stepped outside and she cursed.

I followed her gaze to see Chris kissing one of his clients with his hand under her shirt. They pulled away when Tala yell, "What the heck do you think you're doing?" They took several steps back, and I guess it was due to the fact that her true nature was showing. With a stream of curses toward him, Tala marched over and slapped him hard across the face, and I could tell she was holding back. "Get out, now," she said through her teeth. "You're fired."

"Wait, I can explain," he said, grabbing her arm, and I suppressed a growl.

"Don't bother, Chris. We're finished." She turned on her heal and stormed back into the club with her clenched fists shaking, and I knew she was close to phasing. When I turned to go after her, Christ grabbed my arm. I stiffened, and I used every ounce of strength I had not to phase and tear him apart.

"You'll talk to her right?" he asked when I looked at him; his cheek where she hit him was red.

"No, and if you come near us again, you'll regret it," I replied, pulling myself up to my full height. "You'd better have your stuff cleared out before tomorrow."

I wrenched my arm out of his and moved to go after Tala, I fallowed her scent through the club and out the front door. When I got to the parking lot, I quickly scanned the area, and could smell her fresh scent to the left and through the forest. Not to make anyone suspicious, I jumped into the car and drove to Leah and Felix's house, knowing she'd want to be near her parents.

When I pulled up, I saw Felix talking to her in wolf form, his large form, crouching in front of her. "Do you need your mother to phase?" he asked, and she shook her head as I got out of the car.

"What happened?" Leah asked from Felix' side, and Esme stood behind the two of them, looking worried and upset. She hated to see one of her family member's hurting as Tala whined.

"Can I tell them, Tal?" I asked, and she dipped her head as I stepped up beside Tala. I quickly explained the situation to her parents and grandmother, earning a deep growl from Felix. As I got done with my story, she phased then and quickly took the shorts and shirt from Leah. I avoided my eyes from her naked body; with Tala phasing, seeing her naked was unavoidable at times, but I didn't want to be caught staring at her, especially with her dad so near. Plus, she deserved better than that. When she started to cry, I raised my eyes to see her being held by Felix as she cried.

Leah and I exchanged a look as Felix held her close to him, muttering into her ear. "I'm here, honey, I'm here," he said and he stood, pulling Tala up with her as he wrapped his large, muscled arm around her. "Let's go inside, sweetheart."

"I'll make you some tea, honey," Esme said, and then moved at a blurred pace into the kitchen.

Tala nodded and sniffed, allowing her father to lead her inside. I followed quickly on their heels as we entered the living room, where Felix sat on the couch with Tala. She sighed and wrapped her arms around Felix's arm.

"Are you doing okay?" Felix asked her as I sat across from them.

She shrugged. "Just blindsided me, and I really liked him, but things have been off lately." She sighed. "I guess I know why now," she muttered.

"Do you want me to stay here with you," Felix asked. "We can change our hotel reservations."

"Daddy," she gave him a look.

"What?" he asked. "My baby girl needs me."

"I'm okay," she grumbled. "I don't want to ruin your date tonight."

"I'll stay," I said. "I could go grab a movie and a pizza."

"I'd like that," she said, giving me a smile as she rested her head on Felix's massive shoulder.

"I'll be back soon," I replied.

Moving quickly, I ran to the store, getting several pizzas, a gallon of ice cream, and a couple of movies. By the time I got back, I heard Esme talking softly to Tala in the kitchen.

"Tala?" I called out.

"We're in here," she replied.

When I came into the kitchen, I found Esme mixing a large bowl of chocolate as Tala sat at the large kitchen counter, drinking a beer.

"Cooking again, Esme," I teased.

"Brownies," she replied with a kind smile.

"Grandma, I told you that we didn't need any," Tala said. "You didn't have to stay; I know you wanted to go hunting tonight."

"You deserve homemade brownies to help you get over an awful break up," Esme said, with a warm, kind smile to her granddaughter.

"If anyone ever breaks my heart, you'll make me brownies, right, Mom?" I asked, using the honorary name the pack had given her; she'd cook for us every time she could, and we learned not to pass up on Esme's cooking.

Esme laughed and say, "I don't mind, and I get you and Embry to myself, Tala."

Tala smiled and shook her head. "I guess I can't say no to pizza, a movie, and Grandma's brownies after a bad break up."

"I got ice cream too," I said, holding up the gallon of ice cream.

"My hero," Tala said with a smile, making my heart flip. _She's beautiful,_ I thought for the millionth time. _I wish she knew how I felt._ I put away the ice cream and scanned my eyes over the pizza box, reading the directions. I frowned when Esme started to ask a few more questions about Chris and the changes she'd noticed in her boyfriend, now ex, over the last few weeks.

"That reminds me of my first husband," Esme said sadly.

"You can remember that, Grandma?" Tala asked, raising her eyebrows.

She nodded and sighed. "I don't remember much, but he wasn't very kind or loving. In a way I appreciate your grandfather even more now that I have him," Esme explained.

"I hope I find someone like Grandpa," Tala said.

"I'm sure you will," she replied. I couldn't help but notice Esme's quick glance toward me as I took a sip of beer.

 _She'd never love me,_ I thought glumly. _I'm just a brother to her._

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tala's point of view, one week later:**

My hand shot forward the instant my phone's alarm clock started to go off. Groaning, I picked up the phone and switched the alarm to off. With a huge sigh, I turned over, wishing I could stay in bed. After laying there, dozing in and out of sleep, I forced myself out of bed.

"Why did I have to open the gym so early," I grumbled.

Running my hand through my short hair, I walked downstairs, the smell of Dad's cooking filled the air, causing my stomach growled. At the bottom of the stairs, I could hear Dad muttering something, and I assumed he was talking to Mom. My heart sank when I saw them; Dad held Mom in his arms as he looked into her eyes, and they both had a goofy grin on their faces. _I wish I had that with Chris,_ I thought, and I quickly pushed away the ache; I didn't want my parents to know how much the break up was still affecting me.

"You know there's only so much parent public display of affection I can handle in the morning," I teased my parents.

"We were alone, kid, until you woke up," said Dad, facing me but keeping an arm around Mom.

I sighed as I walked over to the fridge, opened it, and pulled out the orange juice. When I turned to pull out a cup out of the cupboard, Daddy asked, "How many pieces of French toast do you want?"

"Four to start," I said as I poured my orange juice.

"Here you are," Daddy said, holding out a plate.

"Thanks." Leaning, up I kissed his cheek as I accepted the plate.

"You're welcome, sweetie," Daddy said.

Going to the table, I sat in my spot and picked up my knife and fork. Daddy kissed Mom's head as she took a bite of her French toast. As Daddy sat next to Mom, he whispered something in her ear, making her giggle and smile up at him.

"Okay, what's going on? You two are acting strange," I said.

"Go on," Mom said. "You can tell her."

"Your mother's pregnant," Daddy said with a huge smile as he stared into her eyes while Mom grinned up at him.

"Really? Wow, that's great," I said with a smile. They'd been trying for another baby for years, and I had almost thought it wasn't going to happen for them. "When did you find this out?"

"Last night, officially," Mom said. "I thought I was pregnant but we wanted Grandpa to confirm it before we told anyone."

"Tell her what?" Nina asked as she walked into the kitchen with her hair pulled back.

"I'm pregnant," Mom replied.

"Really! Oh my gosh," Nina gushed as she gave Mom a hug. "Finally, another sibling. I've been wanting one forever now."

"And what am I?" I teased.

"I meant a little sister or brother," Nina said, rolling her eyes at me. "How are you feeling, how far along are you? Did Grandpa try for the heart beat or did you guys just do a pregnancy test? Tell me everything," she said, sitting next to Mom and grabbing her hand.

"I saw Grandpa last night, and I'm only having one baby," Mom said. "The pregnancy will probably last longer than I did with you girls, and we weren't able to get a clear ultrasound like we did with you two. We only have one heart beat this time."

"Can I go with you on your next check-up?" Nina asked as I took a bite, chewing slowly, an ache settling into my stomach.

"I'd like that, and Grandpa and Ness are coming over here tomorrow," Mom explained.

"Can you believe we'll be big sisters?" Nina asked as she turned to me.

"It's hard to believe," I replied, putting a smile on my face. "And we'll spoil them rotten."

"I guess that's the benefit of having you girls grown," Daddy said. "They'll be very spoiled child."

"You mean other than Grandma and Grandpa spoiling them," I said dryly. "Or all of our aunts and uncles?"

"True," Mom said, laughing.

I took a last bite of food and stood. "I'd better get to work," I said. "I said I'd help Embry."

"You don't want another plate of food?" Daddy asked.

"No," I replied. _I don't feel hungry_ , I thought, but didn't say it. I didn't want to let my parents know of how I felt. "I'll see you guys later." I gave Mom and Dad a kiss on the cheek before leaving for work.

As I drove to work, the weight in my stomach became heavier. I had this nagging feeling for a month or so, even before Chris and I had broken up. Thinking of that though made my heart ache. When I got to work, I took a deep breath before I got out of my car. Numbly, I walked into the gym, as I looked around, I spotted Embry coming out of the men's locker room.

"Be glad you don't have to clean up that mess," Embry said, and stopped when he saw the look on my face. "What wrong?"

"My mom's pregnant," I said slowly.

"Wow, really?" he asked, his eyebrows shooting up. "They've been trying for a while, haven't they?"

"Yeah," I replied, nodding.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Not sure," I admitted, rubbing my arm. "I guess I'm just surprised about Mom having another baby."

He eyed me. "If you're sure," Embry said, slowly.

"Yeah. Let's get to work," I said.

The rest of the day went in a blur. I trained clients, taught 3 classes, and cleaned the woman's locker room before the day was over. Yawning, I met Embry at the front counter.

"You up for a night out?" he asked, giving me a huge smile.

"Sounds good to me," I replied. "I could use some pizza."

"Pizza it is," Embry said, pulling out his keys. "I'll drive."

"Gosh, I am so glad we don't open early on Saturdays," I muttered as I got into Embry's car. "I'm exhausted."

"Still?" he asked.

"Yeah, and I even went to bed early last night." I sighed. "I felt like an old lady."

Embry snorted. "You aren't an old lady," he replied, and for a moment, I swore his eyes ran over me as he looked at me before he trained his eyes back on the road.

Ignoring that, I said, "I am so tired lately, though. It wasn't just today or yesterday. If I was human, I would swear I was coming down with something."

"Maybe you should go see Carlisle," Embry said.

"Now don't go into the over protective imprint on me now," I said.

He shrugged his large shoulders. "Can't help it. We all worry, and if something is wrong, I want to make sure you're okay. And what about that time I got my foot crushed by that vamp? You freaked out."

"That's because something was wrong with you for sure," I replied, rolling my eyes. "Plus, feeling you get hurt while I was phased too was _awful_."

"Like when we found you when you were kidnapped," Embry said quietly, and I shuttered at the memory. "Sorry. That was the worst."

"I know, and it's okay." I took a deep breath. "I'd freak if you went through the same thing."

"It was a hard thing," he told me as we pulled into the parking lot of a local pizza joint and parked. "Let's go eat some pizza."

"Definitely, but I want to get my own pizza and I'm not sharing," I said giving him a dirty look.

"You'll never let me live it down that I ate your last slice that one time, heaven forbid," Embry mumbled as we got out of his car.

"I won't let you forget, Em."

"Want to get a pitcher of beer?" he asked as we stepped in line to order.

"Oh, I so need a drink," I muttered. "Can we get two?"

"Man, looks like I'll have to drive you home," Embry teased.

I snorted and said in a low voice, "I'll be sober by the time we leave, Embry. Before then, actually."

"Yeah, yeah," he replied. "It's a good thing your parents don't know you drink, being only eleven."

"Oh, they know," I said.

"What? And your over protective dad didn't give me any grief over it too?"

"No; he says I'm an adult, and Ness got married when she was eight," I retorted, "and had a baby soon after."

"True, and hadn't thought about it that way."

"What I was surprised about was that he didn't say anything to me when I stayed the night with Chris," I told Embry, who frowned. "Mom was quite unhappy with that though."

"Probably because she can be a mamma bear."

I laughed. "True. Mom and Dad balance each other out." My heart sank as the line moved forward, the people in front of us being the next people to order.

"What's wrong?" Embry asked me.

I sighed, knowing I couldn't hide anything from him. "I'm …" I swallowed hard. "I'm jealous of my parents."

"Really? Why?"

"You should've seen them this morning; they were walking on air from finding out that they've having another baby," I said before whispering, "and I wish I had that with Chris."

"Oh, hun," he said, pulling me in for a hug. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Embry," I said softly, pulling him close before letting him go. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

 **Please like and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Embry's point of view:**

"And pizza is served," I said, placing the two pizzas on the table in front of Tala, who had already drank half of her glass of beer.

"Thank you, sir," she said. When her thick lips pulled back into a smile, her chocolate colored eyes lit up as she held an empty plate for me. "Are you going to take a plate or what?" she asked after a moment as I stared at her.

"Oh, sorry," I said, taking the plate and slide into the seat across from her. "I see you're feeling better. The beer helping?"

"And getting out with my best friend has lifted my spirits," Tala said, smiling at me.

"I'm glad," I told her as I took two slices of my supreme pizza as my stomach growled. "Man, I'm starving. I worked out with two of my clients today and had patrol this morning too."

"I hate it when Uncle Jake does that," I said. "We'll probably have to do more patrols now that my mom is pregnant.

"That is true," I replied after swallowing. "Do you know when she's due?"

"No." Tala shook her head as she picked up her glass of beer. "Ness and Grandpa are coming over tomorrow, so I'll probably run home during her appointment, if that's okay with you."

I swallowed my bite and said, "That's fine. Do you want a little brother or sister?"

"Hadn't really thought about it. I only found about it this morning, but maybe a brother would be cool, but I wouldn't mind either way. I bet Dad wants a boy so he's not over powered by girls," Tala said.

Dropping my voice, I said, "I wonder which parent they'll take after. We could get another strong wolf in the pack if they take after your mom."

She nodded. "Plus, if the baby is a girl, it'll be nice to have another female to run with. Mom and I are outnumbered there."

"If she'd join the pack. She could be more like Nina, Ness, and Arian," I pointed out.

"We'll have to see," she said. "It's going to be so _weird_ having a sibling after all of this time though, but I'm looking forward to it."

"It was strange finding out that Sam was my brother after being an only child for long," I admitted.

"Did you like having a brother?" she asked.

"It's great. I mean, I guess it wasn't so different from the rest of the guys though since we're all brothers, plus getting a sister through your mom too," I said.

"And an awesome imprint best friend," Tala said, making me laugh.

"I can't argue with that," I told her, picking up my last slice.

"Embry, thank you for suggesting this tonight. I so needed it," she told me.

"Of course. What kind of imprint best friend would I be if I hadn't taken you out?"

"How about you be an even better best friend and get me the giant brownie with the ice cream?" she asked, and I burst out laughing.

"Fine, fine. Let me just finish this first" I said, cramming the rest of the pizza slice into my mouth before swallowing, standing, and pulling out my wallet. "I guess that's my job as your imprint best friend."

"Thanks, Em." Tala smiled up at me, making my stomach drop. _Gods, she's beautiful_ , I thought.

Numbly, I walked toward the register, the thoughts of Tala running through my mind. Glancing over my shoulder, I watched her face fall slightly. _She's thinking about him again,_ I thought. Sighing, I turned back to the line. My heart felt heavy now as it sunk in my chest. She was still in love with him, and I didn't know why. I'd been there for her through everything, and after all of our time together, she still saw me as her brother.

Numbly, I ordered, paid, and got our dessert without trying to think of the woman I loved. Putting on a good face, I walked back to our table as I watched Tala. She twisted her beer in between her hands before taking a sip, her face still down cast. When she saw me, she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"What were you just thinking of?" I asked.

"Nothing," she replied as I slid back into my seat, and I gave her a knowing look. "Well, my last date with Chris was here. It's stupid and he cheated on me, but I miss him."

"I know you do," I told her.

"We used to be so good together," she told me. "I wish I knew what I did to make him cheat on me."

"Seriously? It's his fault," I told her. "You're great, Tal, and you deserve someone better."

"Thanks, Embry." She gave me a genuine smile as she picked up a spoon and scoop up a huge scoop of ice cream with a generous amount of ice cream.

I do the same while watching her as she looked around the restaurant. When her eyes met mine, I look down quickly to get another bite of food, this time, making sure I get more ice cream and brownie into my bite.

"Gosh, this is good," I said to Tala after swallowing.

"I'm glad I made you buy it then," Tala replied, making me laugh. I snorted and smiled at her. My smile slid off my face when she asked, "Embry, why don't you date anyone?"

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"I just thought of it. I remember you used to date when I became fully grown, what's her name? The blond with huge boobs."

"Lisa," I said dryly.

"Yeah her. What ever happened to you two?" she asked, scooped up another bite of ice cream and brownie.

 _I broke it off with her when I realized I was in love with you_ , I thought. "I .. I don't know." I shrugged. "That relationship was so shallow, and I guess I'm ready to settle down with the right girl."

"Oh. I hadn't realized that" she said, picking up the cherry by the stem and put it in her mouth. "You'll find her."

I nodded. "Want to see a movie tomorrow?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Sure," she replied. "Anything good out?"

"I'd have to look," I told her. "Oh, hey, we need to go to that theater that serves food."

"And what, not be allowed to go back there because of how much food we'd eat. Remember when we ordered five of the large buckets of popcorn for just the two of us the last time we went to the movies?" she asked.

"How could I forget the look on that movie workers face when we told her it was just the two of us," I replied, making Tala laugh.

"Or when we filled up two of them when we left," she said. "I couldn't eat popcorn for a few months after that."

"Me too," I said, laughing. My face fell when Tala covered her mouth with hand as her eyes widened. "What's wrong?"

"I … sick," she said, standing and walking toward the corner; a bathroom sign hung above the hallway.

I stared opened mouth at her as she nearly ran to the bathroom. Without thinking, I stood too and went after her. When I got close enough, I heard throwing up from the woman's bathroom.

"Tal?" I called, knocking on the door. I winced when I heard another sound of retching. "Tala?" I said again, opening the door. "Can I come in?"

Peaking around the corner, I saw Tala by a toilet, her head in her hands. "Oh," she moaned. "Em …"

I opened the door, glad there wasn't anyone else in the bathroom. "Tala, what's wrong? I need to get you to Carlisle."

"No," Tala said, snapping her head up to look at me as I squatted down next to her. "We can't see him."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Tala," I said in a low, warning voice.

"I … I can't," she said, her eyes wide with worry. "Please."

"You're sick, and you've never been sick," I told her. "Please."

"We should go see Ness," she whispered.

"Ness? She can't help you," I told her.

"I think she can," Tala whispered. "Embry …" Her hand flew to her mouth before she got sick again. I rubbed her back as she heaved. She took a deep breath and wiped her mouth. "We shouldn't have come here tonight."

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

"I was being stupid. Had my head in the ground," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"I think I'm pregnant, Embry," she whispered. "The baby must not like all of the food here."

 **Reviews are lovely.**


End file.
